


Their Biggest Fan

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hunk-centric fic, M/M, Millard belongs to space-cadet-123 on tumblr, Millard is Lotor's son, Multi, Shay will be important because I love her too much, also clone shiro is a thing, also klance in the background if you squint, and damn does he love Voltron, its a ton of cutesy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Hunk had dealt with a lot of interesting during his time as a leg of Voltron. Strange aliens? Seen it. Bizarre planets? So many of them. People who put all their faith into Voltron? It was extremely flattering, though a tad unnerving.But somehow getting a hold of his enemy's son, who was already his other enemy's son, and trying to keep his self proclaimed "biggest fan" out of trouble?That was new.(Alternatively titled: Hunk Adopts Lotor's Son Who Becomes The Newest Member Of The Voltron Squad (Also Shay Is There And Important))(Millard belongs to space-cadet-123 on tumblr. He's super cute and deserves a fic.)





	Their Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night; I randomly remembered that Millard existed from an old Tumblr post from a pre-season 2 era, and I wondered how he might play a part in the series. Zarkon already has a canon son, Lotor, so I was thinking: couldn't Millard just be Lotor's son (and thus Zarkon's grandson)?? And now I've put it into fic form because I'm so glad I thought of this. (I mean Zarkon could just have two sons, but I thought this was more interesting) 
> 
> Also Millard belongs to space-cadet-123 on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millard wants nothing more than to meet his heroes, but Lotor cannot allow that to happen.

"Oh no! The asteroid is coming for planet Harmony!! Someone needs to do something!!!"

A small purple hand slowly brought the crumpled piece of paper towards the toy ball. A crude drawing of the mechanized lion man that defended the universe, Voltron, held by another purple hand, slapped the paper ball away from the "planet". 

Millard jumped to his feet and held his drawing high above his head, shouting in the deepest voice he could manage, "Never fear, Harmonians, Voltron is here!!!"

He knelt back down on the floor and whisper-screamed from his ball, "Whoo!!! Voltron!!! We love you~!!!!!"

Positioning his drawing next to his planet, he announced to the "civilians", "No need to thank me, just doing my job as defender of the universe!"

"Voltron" then flew off into "space" (a place known to most as Millard's room), _whoosh_ ing sounds from Millard signifying that he was flying and flying fast.

There were very few places on his walls that weren't covered in Voltron fan art. Millard had loved Voltron from the moment he heard about it; five brave paladins driving powerful lions that formed a basically invincible mech that protected the universe from danger? That was literally the coolest thing Millard had ever heard of. 

So he would blabber to anyone who would listen about how cool Voltron was, usually the soldiers that were guarding from outside his room. They always seemed a little uncomfortable when he talked about Voltron, and when he asked what they liked about Voltron, they'd always say, "Go back in your room, Millard." And it would make him sad that they wouldn't talk to him, but he'd go back in his room. It wasn't like he needed them to have fun anyway.

Most of the time, Millard would draw pictures of Voltron saving the universe. It was is favorite thing to do. Sometimes, he'd even draw _himself_ hanging out with the paladins, or even as a paladin himself. But when he wasn't adding art to his massive gallery, he was pretending, with his toys, to have Voltron saving the universe, doing everything from saving a small creature from a tree to keeping planets from facing mass destruction. 

After flying "Voltron" around his room a few times, Millard finally found a small uncovered space on his wall and stopped _whoosh_ ing. He looked at his drawing, then back to the wall, then back to the drawing then back to the wall. He grinned. This spot was perfect.

Millard scampered over to his desk and opened the drawers, searching for his adhesive stuff. His father didn't like when he used adhesive stuff on his walls, but he didn't have to know.

He finally found it under a few pens in the middle drawer. He had to hide it or father would take it away. And if he didn't have his adhesive stuff, then how would he hang up his drawings?

He took two pieces of it and attatched them to the top corners of his drawing. Then he raced back to the empty spot, and stood on his toes to stick the paper to his wall. And as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, he heard his door slide open. 

It was his father, Prince Lotor. 

Lotor looked exhausted and irritated, but he put on a facade of happiness as his son turned and saw him. 

"Father!!" He chirped happily, running over and hugging his legs. Lotor laughed heartily and knelt down to hug him back.

"And what have you been up to, my son?" Lotor asked as he pulled away.

"Oh! I drew a new picture! Do you wanna see?"

Lotor grinned down at his son. "It would be my pleasure." He got to his feet and inspected the drawings on his son's walls. He pointed a random one out. "Is this it?"

Millard giggled, "No!! That was the one I drew last week!!"

"Oh, of course!! How could I forget?" Lotor acted like the very idea of not realizing which drawing it was was humiliating, when in reality he had remembered Millard's great speech about it the week before.

Millard ran over and pointed to his latest creation. "It's this one!!!"

Lotor walked over and lifted his son onto his shoulders. It was Voltron, drawn fairly accurately for someone who seldom saw the mech, posing in a power stance of sorts. "It's really good," He told Millard. 

Millard beamed brighter than a star. "You really think so?"

"I know so." And while it was true that Lotor was proud of his son's increasing drawing capability, he internally stressed that the picture was not a good thing. 

From the moment Millard started showing interest in Voltron, and not even in a you'd-make-a-worthy-opponent way, but a I-want-to-be-just-like-you-when-I-grow-up way, Lotor was devastated. His own son looking up to his father's mortal enemy!! Still, he tried to show support in his interest, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. He didn't want to think about what would happen when he finally destroyed Voltron. 

So after the fall of Zarkon and the transfer to his base, Millard was mainly confined to his windowless room, and only allowed out for meals. He didn't seem to mind too much, so long as he had his drawings and toys, but it still hurt Lotor to confine his son to his living quarters. 

Lotor returned Millard to his feet and reminded him that dinner was in one varga. Millard told him that he would be there on time this time. He'd been late to the last few dinners because he had taken naps before the meal. 

"Do you promise that you'll make it on time tonight?" Lotor asked seriously. 

Nodding furiously, Millard replied, "Five thousand percent absolutely."

Lotor smiled warmly down at his son and patted him on the arm. "Good. But now," he started, looking towards the door, "I need to do some important business before dinner. Do you think you'll behave yourself until I send the guards for you?"

Millard pretended to think about it. "I don't know. Maybe I'll have to cause some trouble. Keep them on their toes."

Lotor grinned. "That's my boy." He left the room and said as the door closed, "Until dinner, my son."

"Goodbye, father!!" Millard chirped, even though he had already left. He waited a few seconds before racing to his sleeping cot and pushing it over a little. Underneath it was a grate that led to the vents. Millard had found it one day out of boredom and discovered that it was a great way to explore the ship. 

As he lifted the grate off and slid into the vents, Millard contemplated what he would do. Go spy on his father? Maybe mess around with the radio systems in the room on the other side of the ship? Or perhaps see if his grandfather had woken from his very long nap? The possibilities were endless. 

Millard wasn't sure what to do, nor how he would make it back in time for dinner. Still, a varga was a pretty good amount of time to cause some trouble. Maybe today he would try radioing some strangers: that was always fun. 

Maybe today he'd meet someone interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that is the end of the first chapter!!!! Lotor may be a dick but he's a pretty decent dad. Also I'm using the time words the Voltron squad uses because I don't know Galra time words. This chapter was mostly set up, and the next one will be MUCH more interesting. And one last thing, and I will probably say this every five seconds just to be safe, but Millard is not mine: he belongs to space-cadet-123 on tumblr. I hope you all enjoyed this!!! See you all next chapter!!!! 
> 
> -CC


End file.
